Love's Letter,Right?
by DoodleTaffy
Summary: Ziva realizes she has feelings for Tony.She panicswriting him an intense letter.1 Chap up,more to come.
1. Chapter 1

"It was a dark and stormy night outside the NCIS Headquarters. Agent Ziva David's mood matched the weather outside perfectly…"

She looked straight at him. She had abruptly moved from her desk what seemed ages ago to her. Ziva held her neatly folded secretary pare in her left hand. She had tears in her e3yes-he could see that, and she knew. She thought of hiding them, her tears, but she knows it is useless, she has already told herself she wouldn't cry in front of him.

He looked at her; he was just staring at her hand that held that suspicious paper. He had an uneasy feeling; unsure has to what it was. But now he looked into her deep dark eyes.

He slowly managed to pull something out of his mouth. "What is it Zee-vah?" he asked motioning towards the paper. Silently she stood for a few minutes, finally, her response came. "Um, Tony I think I love you." She said hoarsely. She looked down as soon as she said it, then back up again. "But I can't. Here" She said placing the sectary on his desk.

She was weeping silently when was back at her desk. She had to take an Excedrin for her oncoming headache. She finished her report on the computer and shut it off. Knowing not to look at him, for if she did she would surely bust out into tears again. She left without a word to Tony.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He concentrated hard on his work, only glancing at _it_ once or twice. A million thoughts were racing in his head when Ziva said those words.. _'I love you, but I can't'_. _How can she do this to me?_ He thought. He felt like ripping it in to shreds or bursting out in to tears himself because, well because he loved her too 'and she does not know that.' He thought out loud. He looked at his computer clock it was 10:38. He was through with his record track and left, just as awkwardly as she had.

Anthony drove fiercely to his apartment. While in his car he shoved the note into the glove department, not ever wanting to face the inevitable. "Ziva, I don't know what you meant, but it'll just have to wait. He went to his bedroom to get some sleep, something he desperately needed.

But it didn't work out that well. His mind tormented him with what could be in that note. He sat in his bed, stiff staring at the ceiling. He heaved out a heavy sigh. "Ugh, Ziva what have you doe to me?' He thought. He could not take it anymore; he rushed out to his care and took out the tabooed message.


	2. The Decesion

Tony had rushed downstairs to his car to get that note. He was now sitting here at his kitchen table, shaking as he prepared to open it.

"You have to do this DiNozzo, your whole relationship with her possibly lays in this letter." He thought that final thought as he opened the paper. Here is what it read:

_Dear Tony,_

_From our very first meeting we have had chemistry, never I think that day we first met that I could __**love**__ you. But, I think that somewhere in the two years that you have been working with me, I think that you have enchanted me to somehow change for the better. When I first came to NCIS I was broken, and I you helped me heal. As the time went on our relationship improved, we became more of a brother and sister. I have always found you attractive, and I know you have found me the same. It is fun Tony, to joke with you. I would be shattered if you were to get seriously injured. You have been there with me through a lot. I think that we should give this a try, to at least try to see if we could take our relationship to a new level. I want to always be comforted by your presence, you are beautiful Tony. I do not know if you will hurt me though, and the problem is that I think that I have hurt myself too much already for thinking we can do this. Don't get me wrong, you are a great guy, but what if all you want is sex, or eventually we just lose interest in each other? Then what? You'll just throw me away like cloth doll. I am NOT a Cloth Doll Tony! I have feelings and they will be protected. I am sorry but I just wanted to let you know that I am going to do us the favor now and __**end**__ the tension between us; from now on we are __**strictly**__ work partners. And nothing more. I am sorry Tony, I truly am, but it must be done. I love you Tony. Good-bye._

_Greatest Respects,_

_Ziva David_

He could not believe his eyes. Anthony DiNozzo was stunned. His eyes were wetting in the corners. This beautiful lovely respectful woman **loved** him and yet was backing our. How can she back out of a relationship that has never happened he thought?

But he knew she was right. Even if they had a relationship that was more than theirs now, it would end-horribly. He would not do that to her. He wouldn't.

"I will show her **I can love** without breaking her heart just because we've gone in too deep. "I will love her and hold her, and show her what love is." He said aloud to himself as he put the letter back into the violet envelope and grabbed his keys- "I am going to win her back." He thought as he got into his car. He was on a love crusade.

Ziva David was just about to go off to bed when her phone rang. "Ugh, That is the last thing I need tonight. Besides who calls at (glances at the clock) 11 o'clock anyway."

She thought as she got up to answer it. She was in a hurry, just wanting to get some sleep and didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello. Ziva David, who is this?"

There was a pause and she started to speak again when the person on the other end finally spoke.

"Um, hi Ziva."

Oh, crap! She thought looking down, she could already fill the tears coming to her eyes, she knew she should have never given him that letter.

"Tony-please-I'm sorry."  
"No, Ziva please, just hear me out."

There was another silence, she was crying again for the second time that day, very unusual for Ziva. Such a things a man can do to you. She stopped again to clear her throat and wipe her eyes; she didn't want to let him know she was crying.

"Ziva, you still there?"

"Yes, Tony I am-she sighed before going on-"Tony, I'll, I'll listen to your response."

"Oh, you will! That's great. Okay, but first of all I was thinking we could do it in person, so it will be easier."

"Um, okay Tony, but can we do it tomorrow, I'm wolf-tired and just want to go to bed."

He smiled to himself at her misunderstanding of another American idiom.

"Sure, but it's dog-tired, not wolf."

She rolled her eyes and started to hang up the phone.

"Whatever, bye Tony."

"Bye Ziva."

"Oh, wait, be here by 9 a.m. please."

"Okay, fine, bye Ziva."

"Bye."

She sat in bed thinking of the days' events. She had made one of the biggest steps with a man in her life and she wasn't even sure if she should love him. "But, can you choose what/ who you love?" She thought as she wept a little before going to bed.


End file.
